Untitled for now
by Sea Queen - JoKessho
Summary: March 2017: This fic is on hiatus for the time being. I will be going over it and revising the posted chapters. Not sure of the time-frame, but I am not abandoning this fic (I just need a more detailed plan for it. And a better title!)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

A/N: Few notes before I let you plunge into the story, which, by the way, is an AU:

1\. I might be mixing Japanese names with English nicknames, please forgive me for this, but, as I am writing in English, for an English-speaking audience, I think it will make things easier

2\. I will use artistic liberty and the story's status as an AU as excuses to mess up U-Tokyo's accommodation, classes, and general system/curriculum, anything and everything (I know this fic isn't accurate, but please ignore that fact)

3\. I will try to use 'soccer' for the most part, but if I do write 'football' at some point, know that I'm referring to soccer

-o-o-o-

Prologue

-o-o-o-

"Are you sure you have everything, Taichi-dear?"

An 18-year-old brunet rolled his dark brown eyes, "Yes, mum. I have the most important things with me and everything else I can always buy, right? Or just wait for the first weekend to come back and pick them up."

The boy was standing outside of an apartment complex in Odaiba, next to a dark blue Toyota Camry. He was of athletic build, dressed in a bright blue t-shirt with a thin, long-sleeved black shirt underneath and brown cargo shorts.

"Of course, of course, but I do just worry." The mother's eyes started tearing up, "My baby boy is all grown up now and going to university. I'm so happy!"

"There, there, mum." A young brunette patted her mother's arm in a comforting manner, before turning her attention to her older brother. "Take care, Taichi. I'm going to miss you."

Taichi smiled warmly, walking up to the pair of lighter brunettes and hugging the smaller one, "Don't worry, Kari, I'll write and call. Every day if you want me to."

The girl gave a giggle and removed herself from her brother's embrace, "Not _every_ day. But quite often would be nice."

"Of course!" Taichi replied, then turned to his mother, "Well, bye, mum." He gave her a big hug, also. "Tell dad 'bye' for me again."

The two parted and the elder gave her son a watery smile, "It's a shame your father couldn't be here to see you off..."

Taichi waved this aside, "Nah, it's fine. We already said goodbye this morning." He walked over to the car and opened the door, getting into the driver's seat. He started up the Toyota and gave one last wave to his mother and younger sister, before shifting to 'drive' and starting on his journey towards the University of Tokyo.

-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Chapter 1

-o-o-o-

"Hi, my name's Yagami Taichi and I'm here to get my room."

The middle-aged secretary for student housing hardly looked up from her computer screen as Taichi announced himself. Her hands just flew over the keyboard, then to the mouse to click something on the screen, before shuffling through a cardboard box of thick envelopes.

"Aha." She straightened and turned to Taichi with a smile, "Yagami Taichi, third floor, room 324, here is your welcome pack. It has all the information you need, including your keys. Please read the brochures and notifications thoroughly. If you have any questions, there are student helpers wandering for today and I will be here for the rest of the semester."

"Great, thanks!" Taichi said, before slinging his duffle bag over one shoulder and making his way to the stairs at the other end of the vast atrium.

"Taichi!"

The brunet turned around to see a tall, lanky boy with shoulder-length blue hair, dressed in a dark blue casual suit, grinning at him from the top of the stairs. "Hey, Jyou! You're here already?"

The Kidos lived in the same apartment complex as the Yagamis and the two families had been friends for about 15 years. Jyou, the youngest of the three Kido brothers, was a year older than Taichi, but was starting university the same year as the brunet, due to failing the entrance exam the previous year.

Jyou waited for Tai to join him and the two continued up together. "Well my brothers wanted to get here early. It gives them the whole day to unpack and I got registration and everything sorted really quickly, since not that many new students were around."

"Right." They started up the final flight of stairs, "So you're all unpacked already?"

"Oh, no. I still have quite a bit left, but I needed a break." He laughed lightly. "What room are you in, by the way?"

"324. You?"

"I'm in 344." Jyou grinned, which Taichi returned. "I wonder if your roommate is here already. Mine isn't. I do hope we get nice, quiet ones... I don't want my roommate to disturb my studies."

Taichi laughed, "I'm sure no one will be that horrible. Besides, you can always change rooms if you want, right?"

Jyou frowned, "True, but then the whole move would disrupt my studying..."

The brunet just grinned, shaking his head. He then turned his attention to the door in front of him – 324. He dug through the welcome pack and fished out his key, throwing his blue-haired friend a grin, "Well, let's see how miserable this place is."

The key turned nicely and the door didn't make a sound as it opened. Tai took his first look at his new home for the next year. It wasn't too shabby. The room was quite large and symmetrical: each side contained a single bed, a wardrobe, a desk with an attached bookshelf and set of drawers, a reading lamp, and a chair. There was a door on the right side of the room, which Taichi presumed led to the bathroom.

Without much thought, Taichi made his way across the room, to the window, throwing his duffle bag on the left side of the room.

"Hmm, seems like your roommate isn't here yet, either."

"Yeah, seems so. Check out this view!"

Jyou walked into the room and joined his friend at the window. He stopped, staring out, and could see why the other boy was so excited; the window looked out over a soccer pitch.

"It's perfect for you. Though I don't think you'll get much studying done; you'll just want to join anyone who's playing and I'm pretty sure there will be people there throughout the day."

Brown eyes flicked to dark blue, before returning to stare at the pitch. True to Jyou's predictions, a group of males walked out onto the grass and began kicking a black-and-white ball around. Taichi had a momentary urge to go join them.

The brunet loved soccer and had been playing it for as long as he could remember. In fact, he had gotten a soccer scholarship for U-Tokyo, which required him to be on the university's team, whilst keeping up his grades. Well, the first part certainly wasn't a problem...

"Uh."

The two boys at the window turned around to spot a short, rusty-haired boy at the door of Taichi's room.

"Sorry," the boy started, uncertainly, "I was assigned this room..."

"Oh, no," Jyou threw his hands in front of him, "I'm from a different room, but Taichi, here," a thumb thrown in said brunet's direction, "and I are friends, which is why I'm here. Sorry."

"Oh, that's ok. I thought that they'd made a mistake and tried to shove all three of us into one room. I'm Izumi Koushirou, by the way." He gave a small, polite bow, which the two others returned.

"I'm Kido Jyou and this is Yagami Taichi."

"Hi! I'm your roommate!" Tai announced, a bit unnecessarily, but he was never one to be quiet, even if that meant stating something obvious.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise." Jyou said, before throwing a glance at his old friend, "I better get back to my room. See if my roommate has arrived." He walked to the door and gave Koushirou a nod and smile before exiting, leaving the two roommates to get to know each other.

"I kinda invaded this side of the room." Taichi said, moving to the side he had tossed his bag to. "We can switch if you want, seeing as I haven't unpacked yet."

Koushirou waved this off, "Nah, I'm ok with this side." He then placed his many bags and suitcase by his bed, glancing at Taichi's bag. "That's all the stuff you have?"

Tai looked down, then back at his new friend with a grin, "No, I have the rest of my stuff in my car. Didn't want to bring it all up at once, in case I got lost on the way to my room or something."

"Oh, I see. That was a smart thing to do."

Brown eyes blinked in confusion, before squeezing shut in laughter.

"Wha—"

"Oh, man." Taichi said, wiping away tears from his eyes, "That was classic." He looked at his baffled roommate. "You'll soon learn, Koushirou, my friend, that I'm a lot of things, but smart isn't exactly one of them."

The dark-eyed boy blinked a few times, wondering whether to laugh or not. He decided to go for something in between and gave a small chuckle.

"Speaking of," the brunet continued, "I should probably go get my stuff. Don't want anyone breaking into my car and stealing it all!"

With that, he bounded out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Koushirou to stare after him.

Once back in the lobby, Tai noted that there was a lift at the end of the corridor. Well, that would come in handy with all the stuff he would be carrying in the next few minutes. He turned towards the exit, almost bumping into someone.

A _gorgeous_ someone.

"Sorry." The stranger said in his deep, velvety voice.

Tai looked up into a pair of dark green eyes and felt his mouth go a bit dry, "T-that's ok. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going."

The stranger chuckled, before moving further into the lobby and walking up to the receptionist's desk.

Grinning, Tai made his way out and to his car, glad that there was at least one good-looking guy at this uni.

Yagami Taichi had discovered being bisexual at fourteen, when he had caught himself checking out his teammates in the locker room after soccer practice. At that time, he had been dating a girl from his class and did find her attractive, too, which led him to conclude that he could get on with both sexes.

Being from a loving, supportive, and open-minded family, he had come out to his parents and younger sister about a year later, when he started dating his first boyfriend—a teammate from the school's soccer team.

Not surprisingly, his family had accepted him and had been his pillars of support, through the good times as well as the break-ups. They had treated all his dates, whether boy or girl, with equal enthusiasm and had made all feel welcome into their home. Tai felt that he would be forever in their debt for being so understanding, but knew that they did not want anything in return, that they were not doing anything against their will or natures.

Slamming the trunk of his car shut, he threw a flirtatious grin at a pair of giggling girls, before starting back towards his room, suitcases in tow, for what would be a long day of unpacking.

-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Chapter 2

A/N: Here we go, another chapter. I had fun writing this one ;) Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

-o-o-o-

"Taiiiiichiiiiiii!"

Tai started and sat up on his bed, as a distraught Jyou burst into the room. This was strange for a number of reasons, the main being that Jyou was always proper and did not just randomly burst into other people's rooms uninvited.

"Jyou? What's wrong?"

Koushirou had also paused in the installation of his home-made desktop in favour of observing the erratic bluenette.

"How did you realise you were bi?"

Taichi blinked.

Koushirou blinked.

They looked from each other to the bespectacled boy at their door and back at each other. Tai gave a nervous little laugh, to which Koushirou just shrugged and returned to his desktop. Then Tai turned his brown eyes to the medical student, with a glare. At least Jyou had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry, Tai, I kinda forgot that not everyone knows..."

"Don't worry about it." Tai waved off the apology, throwing a glance at Koushirou's back, "I was going to tell you pretty soon, Koushirou. I don't exactly try to hide my sexuality from people, but we haven't really been here for that long, yet, so..." He trailed off and the computer-kid turned around.

"I don't care either way." Koushirou said, shrugging again, "I consider myself asexual, so it's not like I'm one to talk about anyone's sexual preferences—or lack of."

With that, it seemed that the conversation was over, at least as far as the rusty-haired boy was concerned.

"Right..." Taichi said awkwardly, before brushing it aside and turning to his old friend, "So what's up, Jyou? Why are you rushing in here asking about my sexuality?"

"Oh, right, that." Jyou looked a bit nervous, shuffling his feet and wringing the hem of his shirt in his hands. "Well, you see..." He looked Tai square in the eyes, "How did you realise that you were bi?"

"How?" Tai tilted his head and blinked, motioning for Jyou to sit on his desk chair, "It's not like it happened overnight. I just noticed that I started checking out guys, not just girls, and, when I thought about it, I realised that I wouldn't mind having a relationship with one."

Jyou looked at his lap in thought, "So it wasn't one particular guy that turned you gay..." He was talking more to himself, but Taichi jumped in to correct him, anyway.

"Bi."

"Right, sorry."

A silence reigned for a while, before Tai gathered his courage and asked what was on his mind, "Why do you ask? There's someone you think you're gay for?"

Jyou's head snapped up again, dark blue eyes wide.

"I was right?" Tai asked, surprised.

The blue-haired teen nodded slowly, pushing his glasses up his nose – an unnecessary action, but Tai had noted it to be a nervous habit. "Yeah. There's someone I think I may have fallen for."

"Who?"

"My new roommate."

Tai stared.

Koushirou stared.

Jyou stared back.

"That's..." Tai started, breaking the long, awkward silence that had fallen upon the room. He cleared his throat and tried to form a coherent sentence in his head.

"That was fast." Koushirou commented, returning to his previous task, as his two new friends' heads snapped to look at him. Jyou just nodded at his observation.

Tai, having been started out of his shock, took on a teasing tone, "Love at first sight? Or has he already done something to sweep you off your feet?"

This time, Jyou cleared his throat. "Both, actually."

Brown eyebrows shot into an equally brown hairline. "Both?" He questioned.

"Both." Jyou confirmed. They started at each other for a bit longer, before Jyou clarified, "He's gorgeous. And you know that I would never say something like that about anyone, so..." Tai nodded, encouraging him to continue. "As for what he did..." He paused and gave a gentle sigh. "He spoke."

Tai's face fell and he gave Jyou a look that said 'are you kidding me?'

"He has the voice of an angel." The bluenette was saying in a dreamy voice, before coming back to reality, "You know, if an angel has a deep, low, velvety voice."

The brunet stared at his friend, before sighing, getting off the bed, walking to his companion, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jyou. I hate to break this to you, but..." He paused for dramatic effect, "I don't think you're gay. Or bi. Or anything like that. You just happen to find this one guy attractive and that's it. It's not like you actually want a relationship with him." Jyou looked down quickly. "Right?"

There was a silence.

"I don't know." The taller boy admitted quietly.

Taichi gave a huge sigh and bent down in front of the other student, "Listen, Jyou. I understand that this guy must be really attractive with his deep voice and whatnot, but think about it: you don't even know him! You only just met him and, for all you know, he could be a real jerk!"

Dark blue eyes met brown, searching for some kind of reassurance in them. Apparently he found it, as the blue-haired teen heaved a sigh and smiled at the brunet. "You're right. Thanks, Tai. I guess I just panicked when I met him and..." He shook his head lightly, "I don't know what I was thinking."

With a finalising nod, Tai stood up and stretched his hands over his head. He threw a wink at the bluenette, "How 'bout we go pick us some girls, eh?"

Jyou laughed, standing as well. "No thanks, Taichi. I think I should head back to my room and try to convince my new roommate that I'm not crazy." At Taichi's inquisitive look, he added, "I kind of just dashed out after he told me he was fine with the arrangements in the room."

Tai let out a laugh, shaking his head at his departing friend. He then spent the next twenty minutes harassing Koushirou about video games and graphics on the latter's desktop.

Then there was a knock at the door.

The two roommates glanced at each other, before Taichi walked over to open the door – for a distressed-looking Jyou. Yet again.

"He plays bass and sings." Was all the explanation Tai got, before the blue-haired boy flopped, face-first, onto his bed.

Koushirou, finally at peace again, tuned out the conversation in favour of his programming.

Taichi, on the other hand, sighed in agitation and folded his arms over his chest, "Did you run out on him again?"

No reply.

"Jyou?"

Still nothing.

"Jyou! Come on! Talk to me! I want to know what you did this time!"

"I fell harder." Came the mumbled reply.

Defeated, the brunet dropped to sit down on the edge of the bed and a silence reigned.

After about five minutes, Jyou seemed to come back to life and rolled over onto his back, looking pleadingly at Tai.

"Honestly, I swear he was put on Earth to tempt the lesser of us."

"Hey! That's my people you're calling 'lesser.'" Tai glared, though a smirk was hidden in his eyes. "Anyway," He leaned closer to the teen laying on his bed, "can I meet him?"

"Wha-!" Jyou sat up, almost headbutting Tai in the process. "Wh-wha-what do you mean 'can I meet him?'"

Tai pouted, "Are you saying I can't?" He gave Jyou a mischievous look, "Do you want to keep him all to yourself, locked up in your room, where no one but you can get to him? Where no one but you can do nasty things to him? Whe—"

"Ok, ok, I get it! Let's go!" Jyou pushed off the bed, red-faced, turning at the door to wait for his laughing friend.

Tai got up, "Koushirou?" The rusty-haired boy turned to look at his roommate. "You want to come?" He threw a grin at the shortest male in the room, "He might even convince you to adopt a sexuality."

"Tai!" Jyou admonished.

Koushirou just shrugged and stood to join the other two. Thus, the journey to room 344, and the Jyou-proclaimed angel, started.

-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-o-

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to put out... I've been keeping busy with other fics (as you might know).

TaiYama week is starting up (15-25 April), so I'll be focussing on that for a bit, too. If you want to take part and contribute (can be anything: fic, pic, vid...) it's on Tumblr (taichixyamato)

In addition to the spontaneous fics and TaiYama week, I've joined the Big Bang Challenge (theme: rebith) and will be writing a Taito/TaiYama piece for that, too.

 **TL;DR:** I have lots of Taito projects going on and this is not on top of the list, so updates will be sparse.

-o-o-o-

Taichi stared.

Koushirou stared.

Jyou stared at his feet, fidgeting nervously. "Um."

Sapphire eyes flicked from one male to the next and back, before finally settling on the figure of their roommate. "The door was unlocked, you know, Jyou. You could have just come in."

Taichi gaped.

Koushirou looked at his feet.

Jyou scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously, "Heh, well, I wanted you to meet my friends and I didn't just want to barge in with both of them, so..."

The blond figure in the doorway shrugged, stepping back and opening the door further. "Sorry about the mess, but as you probably know, we're just moving in."

Koushirou, first to recover, smiled at the blond and stepped in. "That's alright, Taichi and my room is still a bit of a mess, too. I'm Izumi Koushirou, by the way."

The two exchanged polite bows.

"Ishida Yamato. It's a pleasure to meet you, Koushirou."

"Likewise."

Yamato looked at the brunet expectantly.

An awkward silence followed, but it didn't last for long, as Taichi snapped himself out of his daze, stepping through the door casually, "Yagami Taichi, but you can call me Tai if you want."

Yamato nodded and followed his new friends further into the room, Jyou coming in last and closing the door.

Taichi had made himself comfortable on Yamato's bed, forcing Yamato to choose his chair, Koushirou taking the other chair in the room, and Jyou sitting on his bed.

"So what do you two study? I know Jyou does medicine and I'm studying psychology and evolutionary cognitive brain science as cross-disciplinary courses."

"You study medicine?" Koushirou asked, turning in his chair to look at the blue-haired boy.

"Yeah, pretty much my whole family is involved in medicine in some way. My father's a doctor, both my older brothers are studying here to become doctors, and my mother's a pharmacist."

"Wow. That's kinda cool, but" Koushirou paused, contemplating his next words, not wanting to offend the other teen, "did you want to be a doctor, or are you just doing it to please your family?"

Jyou laughed the question off, "I used to be horrible with blood and broken bones and stuff, but I've gotten over it. When I was small, I only wanted to be a doctor so that my father could be proud of me, but now I really want to do it for myself, you know?"

The computer-kid nodded, "I understand. And I'm glad that's how things are." He then turned to face the rest of the room, "I'm majoring in computer science."

"Figures..." Tai mumbled from across the room. Koushirou just shrugged in response and raised an eyebrow at Tai. "Sports science."

Jyou snorted, "Like that's not predictable." The brunet stuck out his tongue in a childish comeback. The bluenette ignored this and turned to Yamato, "You must be really smart, to be doing a cross-discipline."

"Nah," the blond waved the compliment aside, "I'm just curious; I want to know what makes people tick. See," he shifted to the edge of his chair in his obvious excitement and his blue eyes grew in brightness, "on a very basic level, humans are just animals; the things that drive us, the things we do, they all stem from a basic, evolutionary need. There are certain fields, such as medicine," he waved a hand in Jyou's direction, "that go against natural selection, but a lot of things also don't. We, as a society, think that we're supreme and better than animals, but we're really not – we need to survive and reproduce and socialise, just like them, and those things drive us to be selfish and altruistic at certain times. Those needs drive people on a psychological and behavioural level and I want to understand this. And the really interesting part is when things go wrong – when the mechanics breakdown and produce sociopaths or psychopaths. What makes them tick? What thought processes and neural networks are modified and how? Is there an evolutionary gain associated with it? Or is the breakdown so different each time that evolution cannot counter it?"

There was silence.

Suddenly, as if realising where he was and who he was talking to, Yamato's eyes widened and his face adopted a red tinge. He dropped his eyes to the floor, studying the wood there.

"Well," Jyou started, "I can see that you're very passionate about your subject." He smiled brightly at his roommate, "I was worried that I'd get a roommate who wouldn't care about studying at all, but I'm glad to be wrong."

The blond male retuned a small smile.

Taichi lay down across the bed, feet still on the floor and placed his arms behind his head. "You'll learn very soon, Yamato, that Jyou worries about things way too much. He's always stressed and nervous and expects the worst."

Jyou turned red in embarrassment, "I'm just cautious! I want to be prepared if things go wrong."

Koushirou nodded, "Seems logical to me, to have a plan B if things go wrong. I back up my documents and other important files on various cloud servers and hard drives, that way, if my computer crashes, they're safe. The hard drive has to be done manually, so I don't do it as often, but that's what the automatic cloud servers are for. And if one of them crashes, or gets hacked, then my files are safe in the other ones. Simple and logical." He nodded in finality.

Yamato cocked his head, "Seems that you're quite keen on your subject, too." He then turned his blue eyes onto the boy laying on his bed, "What about you, Mr. Sports Science? I take it you're passionate about sports?"

Tai flung himself up into a sitting position, glad to have a valid chance to gloat – and possibly impress the sexy blond sitting a few feet away. "I love soccer and I'm amazing at it."

"Modest, too, it seems." Koushirou commented, with an eye-roll.

Yamato chuckled, but Jyou jumped to his old friend's defence, "Tai _is_ really good. He even got a scholarship form U-Tokyo, based on his soccer skills."

Golden and rusty eyebrows rose in amazement, the eyes below them turning to stare at the grinning brunet.

"Yeah," He stated, stretching his arms over his head, "That's how good I am. They want me to play for the university's team and, I gotta say, this year we are going to beat Kyoto University as well as win the Academic Cup."

The Academic Cup was a sports competition between Japan's universities and colleges. The teams travelled around Japan, visiting other campuses and participating in various sports. Kyoto and U-Tokyo had a rivalry that dated back to the 1800s and Tokyo had lost most of the soccer games in the past ten years, though they had won the entire Cup, thanks to other sports teams.

This year Yagami Taichi was going to put a stop to the losing streak.

"What are you going to do if you don't get a good team?" Yamato asked.

"I'll just score all the goals by myself. Simple."

The blond frowned, "But soccer's a team sport – you need the help of your teammates."

"Sure, but if they suck ass, then they won't be of any use and I'll have to win all the games by myself."

"What's the point in having a team if you're just going to win all by yourself?"

"Rules. You're not allowed to play in a one-man team."

"That is one of the dumbest things I've ever heard..."

Taichi shrugged, "It's the truth."

"Truth or not, that's pretty un-sportsmanship of you."

"It's un-sportsmanship of people to suck at sports – they shouldn't be joining university teams if they're no good."

A silence followed that statement.

"Anyway," Tai continued after a minute, "you should come see some of my matches or practices. I'll show you how to own the field." He winked at the blond, who, annoyed, turned his head towards the other two males.

"Either of you do any extracurricular activities?"

Koushirou shrugged, "Not really. Just programming and coding. It's not necessarily to do with my school work, but it is fun."

Taichi snorted at the last statement and Koushirou's eyes narrowed.

"I sometimes paint." Jyou threw in, to avoid a fight between the new roommates.

"Really?" Two voices asked – one baritone and the other more of a tenor.

"You would think he'd suck at something like drawing since doctors have bad handwriting and all, but he's actually really good." Tai notified the other two form his lounging position on the bed.

Yamato smiled at the bluenette, "Can you show us some of your paintings at some point, please?"

Jyou blushed in embarrassment, "Sure, if you want to see them..."

The blond nodded, "I'd really like to."

Koushirou also nodded his agreement.

"Speaking of showing artistic talent," Tai swung himself up to sitting again, getting a warning glance from Jyou, "we hear that you can sing and play guitar."

"Bass."

"Same thing, really."

Blue eyes narrowed in contempt, "Not really."

"Anyway," Tai shrugged, grinning at the irritated blond, "care to share?"

Yamato looked away, folding his arms across his chest. "Not particularly."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Taichi straightened up, a challenge in his eyes. "Is that because you suck?"

"No."

"Taichi!" Jyou shot from across the room, eyes narrowed at his childhood friend. "Stop being so rude."

Tai opened his mouth to protest, but his stomach interrupted him with a large growl.

"Speaking of," Koushirou said, perking up in his seat, "I'm kind of hungry, too. Shall we all go check out the canteen?"

A murmur of agreement filled the room and the four boys stood from their respective positions.

Koushirou and Yamato took the lead, leaving Jyou to lock up and chastise his old friend in a whispered voice.

"Why are you being so rude to Yamato?"

"I can't help it – he just brings it out in me." Tai cast a lingering glance at the blond, who was nodding to whatever Koushirou was babbling about. "Something tells me that you won't get anywhere flirting normally with him." His brown eyes move back to Jyou. "You know what I mean?" A shake of the head. "Well, he's hot, obviously, so he must be used to people being nice to him because of it and trying to get into his pants by treating him like royalty. It's the ones who do the exact opposite that will catch his attention. Get it?"

Jyou blinked a few times, shooting a quick look at the blond, then returning his gaze back to his brunet friend. "I fail to see how treating someone poorly will get them to like you." He shook his head again, grinning. "You're something else, Taichi."

Tai grinned back, before catching up to the other two males. "So what are we talking about?" He asks cheekily.

Yamato rolled his eyes at the brunet's intrusion and Koushirou launched into a recap of their conversation. Jyou rushed to the three others, catching the gist of the conversation, or as much as one could when Koushirou was leading said conversation.

The four new friends made their way to the canteen, which was starting to fill up with students, ranging from freshers to seniors.

"Should we go pick out a table first and then get food?" Taichi suggested, looking around at the quickly filling tables.

"That sounds like a good idea." Koushirou said, dark eyes also scanning the area.

"There's space over this way." Jyou noted over his shoulder, moving towards the back left with Yamato.

They finally found a table to settle around. Jyou and Yamato sitting on one side, with Taichi and Koushirou on the other side. They occupied the four chairs at one end, leaving two seats free.

"So who wants to go get food first?" Tai asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head.

Yamato crossed his in front of him, "Why don't you go since you were so hungry earlier?"

Tai grinned, springing up from his seat and grabbed Yamato's wrist, dragging him out of his chair.

"Hey!" The blond yelped indignantly, having been startled by the sudden movement.

"You're coming with me." The brunet grinned, then turned to the remaining males at the table, "We'll be back as soon as we can. Save our seats."

The geekier boys looked on in amusement as the other two made their way through the throng of people, to the food queue.

"Excuse me," The boys looked up to find a pair of girls standing by their table with trays in hand. They were both very pretty; one had long light brown hair and similar coloured eyes, while the other had short reddish-brown hair and mahogany eyes. "Are these two seats free?" The long-haired girl continued, "Would you mind if we sat down? Everywhere else seems full..."

"No, no, not at all! Please, have a seat, both of you!" Jyou was quick to offer the girls the remaining seats at their table. "I'm Kido Jyou and this is Koushirou, whose last name I have forgotten. Sorry." He added at Koushirou.

"No problem," the smaller boy smiled at Jyou, then at the girls. "It's Izumi. Izumi Koushirou. It's nice to meet you both."

"Hi." Said the long-haired brunette.

"I'm Takenouchi Sora."

"Tachikawa Mimi. We're both freshers and roommates."

"We're also freshers, though I have two older brothers who go to this university. Our roommates are currently getting food, but they'll be back in a bit."

The four continued chatting about this and that until the missing roommates returned with their food. Taichi looked like the cat that just got the cream, and the blond seemed to be silently fuming. Both their eyes widened and eyebrows rose in question at the two new additions to their table.

"Ah, this is Tachikawa Mimi and Takenouchi Sora." Jyou pointed to each girl in turn.

"I'm Yagami Taichi, or just Tai." The brunet grinned widely, seating himself at the table again.

"Ishida Yamato." Yamato said, sitting across from Tai in his earlier spot.

The girls grinned at him, but the blond turned to the other two males, "You should probably go get your food now. The queue's not as long anymore, but food choices are starting to dwindle."

"Right." Koushirou stood, followed by Jyou.

"Keep the girls company." The bluenette shot over his shoulder as he made his way across the canteen to the serving area.

Tai grinned at the two females, "Of course we will." He added a flirtatious wink before asking what each of the girls was studying.

"I'm doing fashion design." Mimi answered, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"And I'll be studying business administration. It's my dream to have my own company one day."

Yamato looked inquiringly at Sora, "That sounds ambitious. What kind of business?"

The short-haired girl blushed at the compliment, but continued in a confident voice, "My mother arranges and sells flowers for a living. She works for a bigger florist company, but she's always dreamed of her own little shop. I want to help her achieve that dream, so I'm studying to manage the place, whilst she can take care of the selling."

"Wow." Taichi commented.

The blond smiled, "That's definitely something, alright."

Sora grinned sheepishly, "It's not that big a deal, really, and I'm not planning on going international or anything, but this is something that I wanted to do for my mother. I know it will be hard work, but I'm always up for a challenge and I also want to set an example for all women to pursue their dreams no matter the risks."

Yamato leaned back in his chair, "Really sounds like you have everything planned out." He then glanced at Mimi. "What about you, Mimi? Any future plans?"

Mimi shook her head, "Not really, though I do want to design clothes, but I don't want my own company or anything. That seems like too much work... But I want to be good enough to have my designs on the red carpet some day."

Jyou and Koushirou appeared at that moment with their food and the six new friends continued chatting, exchanging contact information, to meet up later on.

-o-o-o-


End file.
